Diabetes
by Rinakira
Summary: "Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo, (...) me encantaría estar allí" Splendid no concuerda con esa canción. Random fic.


-¿Es en serio?

El superhéroe no podía creer lo que veía, a pesar de que estaba tan familiarizado con aquello que incluso podría describir el proceso con todo detalle posible.

Pero esto no era un robo normal, no, no había rastro de los astutos gemelos o sus curiosas y hasta cierto punto escalofriantes risas coordinadas, ellos habrían sido más meticulosos, aunque sea un poco. Lo que veía era un asalto espontáneo, nacido de una desesperación incomprensible y no era, sino una alocada risa llena de altibajos lo que oía.

Dejó a un lado su confusión para entrar fugazmente a la tienda de dulces, oyendo un sonoro pero igualmente familiar crujido al momento de abrir la puerta que decidió ignorar, asumiendo que era la pared, para encontrar al joven peliverde que había "salvado" hace apenas unos días, cuando lloró desconsoladamente al caérsele una gomita de animal. En aquel momento ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza la posibilidad de que un personaje como él pudiese causar semejante alboroto.

-Nutty, quedas arrestado por robo.

-Oh, tú ser "Estéril", el que ayudó a Nutty la otra vez, ¿vienes a ayudarme hoy también?

-Primero, soy Splendid, segundo…

No pudo continuar porque una gran cantidad de dulces fue lanzada hacia él, más que suficientes para ser derribado por las azucaradas delicias al tomarlo por sorpresa. Apenas pudo sacar su cabeza del montón cuando otro más le cayó encima.

-¡Nutty, detente! –exclamó tan solo logró asomar su cabeza una vez más.

No solo fue ignorado olímpicamente, sino que el chico también derribó la caja registradora accidentalmente, que se abrió y cubrió al superhéroe de billetes y monedas.

-Mierda. –maldijo por lo bajo escupiendo los asquerosos papeles que terminaron en su boca. Aun así, se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo al instante, de ninguna manera pensaba ser una mala influencia para el niño que tenia enfrente.

Pero al momento de tragar aire nuevamente, una moneda que pasó por alto se escurrió hasta su garganta y se atoró, cortando su respiración.

Comenzó a toser descontroladamente, mientras intentaba por todos los medios expulsar el intruso de metal con los músculos de su garganta, hasta que finalmente esta salió disparada a través del ventanal, atravesando todo a su paso. Pedazos de vidrio en torno al hueco que dejó el proyectil no tardaron en caer y pinchar las ruedas de los autos cercanos, además de la moneda, que perforó con suma facilidad el cráneo de uno de los conductores que a mayor velocidad conducía, ocasionando así un choque catastrófico calles más abajo y llevándose muchas vidas de ciudadanos.

De igual forma, los jóvenes en la dulcería se mantuvieron ajenos al exterior hasta que…

-¡Arriba las manos!

El alocado chico detuvo instantáneamente su insistente intento de hacer que una ridícula cantidad de caramelos entre en su boca para voltear a ver a los oficiales en la puerta.

-¡Nutty y Splendid, quedan arrestados por intento de robo!

Lumpy, que solo Dios sabe cómo habría obtenido el trabajo de oficial de policía, los señalaba con una hamburguesa en mano junto a Disco Bear, quien orgullosamente mostraba su brillante identificación, y Mole, quien sí tenía una pistola, pero le apuntaba a… la puerta.

-No los conozco. ¡No les invitaré de mis dulces!

-¡Yo no hice nada! –Splendid se revolvió en la pila de dulces para intentar salir. Apenas había conseguido librarse del intruso en su faringe, Nutty había ocasionado que le lluevan rompemuelas, enterrándolo en caramelos una vez más.

-¡No se muevan! –Lumpy dio un paso al frente antes de retroceder y caerse con un ensordecedor grito.

Solo entonces los presentes notaron el charco carmesí en vez del tapete de bienvenida frente a la puerta cubierto con mechones rojos gruesos y puntiagudos y una impresionante cantidad de puntos blancos.

-¿Esa es Flaky? –preguntó el héroe horrorizado, recordando el crujido cuando entró.

-Era plana de todas formas. –comentó Disco Bear sin vergüenza alguna.

-¡Robo y asesinato!

Ante lo dicho, Mole sacó unas esposas y atrapó al que creía que era el criminal.

-¡Hey, yo no soy, ciego idiota! –se quejó Disco Bear al ver su muñeca atada a la del más bajo.

Mole, siendo un hombre que tenía varios de sus sentidos deteriorados y de escaso sentido común, se limitó a jalar a su compañero con la intención de llevarlo al coche hacia la comisaria. Mas no contó que, en vez de su cometido, haría que Disco Bear perdiera el equilibrio con sus zapatos de plataforma alta y cayese en el nada agradable "tapete de bienvenida". Ambas cabezas fueron atravesadas por las mismas puntas que hace un momento habían hecho de las suyas con el pie de Lumpy.

-¡Asesinato triple!

-¡Si comerme los caramelos cuenta como asesinarlos, soy culpable de todos los cargos!

-¡Ya basta!

Harto, el superhéroe no necesito más que un poco de su súper fuerza, que había desistido de usar para no destruir la tienda, para deshacerse del montón de caramelos que ya comenzaban a ser molestos, sin mencionar que lo habían dejado meloso. Pero estos salieron disparados a demasiada velocidad y atravesaron todo lo que se cruzase en su camino, gracias a la fuerza extra que inconscientemente añadió debido a su enojo.

Nutty cayó, lleno de hoyos y gominolas en vez de ojos y nariz, al piso e intentó llevarse un chocolate a la boca antes de dar su último aliento. Lumpy, igual de agujereado, con una pastilla de menta en vez de su ojo izquierdo y un par de piruletas de azúcar piedra incrustadas a ambos lados de su cerebro como astas, pronunció sus últimas palabras.

-Asesinato… quíntuple.

Fue entonces que Splendid decidió que se tomaría unas vacaciones. Unas largas, relajantes y dulces vacaciones.

* * *

Aún no controlo este formato. Me desespera.

Intenté publicar esto hace días, pero el Internet estuvo en mi contra.

Espero que este decente, supongo. Literalmente salió de la nada mientras estaba haciendo mi tarea de religión (que cabe señalar que al final no hice) hace más de medio año.

Perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica.


End file.
